Milf collector
by PvtNomad
Summary: A/u Naruto is a young highschool graduate playing in a local league before his friends take off for college. Watch as the young man uses his business strategy to get the milfs of his dreams. While sharing the spoils of victory with his teammates. NarutoXpolynamorous NarutoXTsume main romantic incest involving the milfs of konoha, and maybe some sibling conquest
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this story contains woman sharing, mental manipulation, prostitution, smut, gangbangs, the use of women as bargening chips. If you have a problem with that turn around now.**

* * *

It was hot summer day in Centeral Texas, and the San Antonio baseball circut was alive as ever. The Konoha War Hawks were were up against the Suna Sand dogs in the post graduates league. The league had been established by the city council to give eighteen, and nineteen year olds something to do while they figured out what they wanted to study in college.

Naruto was sitting in the dugout awaiting his turn at bat. He decided to pass the time by looking in the stands for any eye candy. Most of the girls his age came to the games to scope out the teams for a meal ticket, if they saw anyone with a shot at a scholorship, or the majors. Then there were the moms who came to cheer on their sons, and gossip while their husbands cheered at the game.

The first mother he spotted was Yoshino Nara. Her son Shikamaru was the teams catcher. He had picked the position, because it was the one that required the least amount of movement on his part. She stood at about five three with long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail with a few strands framing her face. She was dressed in her normal attire. A black blazer, white blouse, black pencil skirt, and three inch heels. During the week she worked as a manager at one of the local banks, but on weekends she tried her best to make it to her son's games. Her husband Shikaku was a logistics advisor on the city council. Naruto admired the goal oriented woman, and normally came to her when he needed advice for operating his small business selling custom wall scrolls online.

She had helped him turn a pocket money project into a two thousand dollar a month business, by organizing his finances, applying for a tax ID number, and buying his supplies in bulk instead of just at the hobby store. During highschool he had always had a thing for her. The way she walked with confidence, and determination. How even working long hours throughout the days she somehow managed time for her family, and the gym. The results of which showed in her toned figure, and how even at forty two years old her breast were still as firm, and perky as they had been for the past eighteen years.

The next mother who caught his gaze was Tsume Inuzuka, she was a single mother of two. Her son Kiba was the teams first baseman, and her daughter Hana worked as a vet at the local animal hospital. She herself was a police officer with the San Antonio K-9 unit. That didn't mean she was above partying though. Naruto had often spotted her hanging out at the same concerts he attended in the city. While the uniform did it's best to hide her assets. Her normal off duty outfit, which consisted of a pair of jean short cutoffs that came down to just below her ass cheeks, and a thin black tank top did the exact opposite. The sandals she wore had a slight heel to them which accentuated her toned legs and ample backside. Her hair which was normally pulled back in a bun for work, was currently hanging loose, and unscrupulous giving her a feral look.

Sitting next to her was Mikoto Uchiha, her eldest son Itachi was a student at Harvard getting a law degree, and her younger Son Sasuke was the team's second baseman. She was a content stay at home mom. Her husband had died in a plane crash some years back, and had left her his controlling share in his company. Which meant she didn't have to work another day in her life. Her long raven hair cascaded down to her waist line, and framed her face perfectly. With the heat being the way it was. She had gone with a pair of jean like leggings leather flip flops, and a tight navy blue tank top that accentuated her bust.

She was currently talking to his own mother, Kushina Uzumaki. She was almost as spirited about the game as her husband Minato had been, before his death in Afghanistan when a suicide bomber rushed his platoon from a nearby building. She hadn't really moved on after that. Stating 'I spent fifteen years training one husband. I'm getting too old to train another.' Naruto figured she said that for his benefit, and she would likely start dating again when he left for college. She was dressed in a pair of black running shorts with a thin red tank top covering her large breast. She had the second biggest bust in the league. Right behind his final object of admiration.

Tsunade Senju was his Godmother, along with being the team's head coach. She had taken up the position after her husband Dan had died with Minato overseas. Stating it gave her something to do besides play scratch offs all day. Naruto had snuck a peak in her dirty hamper one day when he was visiting, and actually found that she was a 40E bra size. As compared to his mom who was a 38E. "Well she is a quarter Uzumaki thanks to Granny Mito. If I remember she was like a 42E. Big tits must run in the family." He thought glancing at his twin sister Narumi who was a 36DD herself with a growth spurt or two left in her. Tsunade was dressed in her normal coaches attire. A white dry fit polo shirt that strained against her bust, a pair of black skin tight jeans, and a pair of converse. The women in his family tended to stay young for a while. His great aunt Mito was ninety two, and still looked like she was in her early thirties.

Naruto decided to act on a idea, and pulled his phone from his bag. Texting Yoshino, he asked if she would be interested in modeling for a calendar entitled 'Mother's of future legends.' Seeing as how her son had gotten early admissions to M.I.T to study particle physics. Yoshino looked at her phone, and thought for a moment. It would be nice to do something out of the ordinary for once, and it wasn't like her husband would miss her if she disappeared for the night. He was normally at the bar with Choza, and Inochi till last call anyway. 'Sure thing tomorrow six pm at your place. Just make sure to keep it tasteful. I'm still a classy woman after all ;p' she responded. Naruto smirked, and texted back. 'Sure thing, just bring that bathing suit you wore to our place last week.'

The following evening Yoshino arrived at Naruto's home, and after a quick hello to Kushina, headed to the families pool. Where she found Naruto setting up the photography equipment. "So Naruto who else are you planning to rope into this little idea of yours?" She asked smiling as she stripped off her shorts, and her T-shirt. "Right now you, Ms. Mikoto, Ms. Tsume, Grandma Tsunade, my mom, and Mrs. Mebuki." Yoshino raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Well I know most of them would love to help you out, but how do you plan to get your Godmother, and your Mother to pose in bikinis for you?" She asked doing final adjustments on her own silver string bikini. "Simple, once I show them that all of you have done a set, they'll be more comfortable with it, because they know none of you will judge them for doing it."

Yoshino giggled as moved to the photo area. "You really have thought this through Naruto, I'm very proud of your detailed planning. Now shall we begin, after all you're treating me to dinner after this, for all my hard work." Naruto smiled, and nodded as they got to work. They start off simple, with Yoshino facing the camera while cocking her hips to the side a bit. She then stepped into the pool, and dunked under water to give herself that glistening look. Naruto snapped a picture of her from the front, and the side as she pushed herself up on the edge of the pool.

The shoot continued on for a little over a hour with Naruto getting several great shots. He had even convinced Yoshino to pull up the back of her bottoms, and show off some ass. As well as untying her top at the end, so the bottom slapped riskely in the breeze. After the shoot. Yoshino had dried off, and Naruto had grabbed his keys in order to take her to the previously promised dinner. "That was a amazing session Yoshino. We've got to do it again some time." Yoshino giggled slightly as she leaned back in her seat. "Sure thing Naruto." Naruto smirked as he looked at her. "Maybe next time I can convince you to show me the other half of your butterfly tattoo." Yoshino blushed slightly. "It's gonna take more than one dinner for you to see that Naruto." She smiled scolding him playfully.

The following morning Naruto was sitting in his room on his lap top. He had hooked it up to his tv in order to see the smaller details, as he edited last nights photos. While he was editing he heard his door open. Turning his head he saw Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru standing in his doorway, with their jaws hanging open. The picture he had on the screen was one of the more risky ones. It showed Yoshino laying on a towel in front of him, her top was untied, and from the way she was leaning up, you could easily see the tops of her perky breast. Quickly exiting the page Naruto scowled at his friends. "Don't you idiots know how to knock." He said berating them.

After much questioning, and explaining that he was editing pictures from a photoshoot the two had done the night before. Each of the boys including Shikamaru admitted the feelings of lust they had for the woman. Naruto had come up with a plan while the three shared their feelings. He had a page for his photography on Facebook. All he had to do was put up one or two of the tame photos on there as a preview, and his friends would comment on them complimenting her. They would also ask if she planned to put on a live show anytime soon. The others didn't know what he was planning, but with Naruto being the devious mastermind he was. They were sure it would work no matter what it was.

After the boys left, Naruto put up the pictures, and waited as the responses came rolling in. After about a hour of waiting, Naruto texted Yoshino. 'Hey I posted some of the pictures from yesterday on my photography page. The response was amazing.' Yoshino responded a moment later, as it was Sunday, and she had the day off. 'Really? What's the name of your page?' 'Dark House Photography.'

Yoshino opened the page on her facebook, and was astonished to see that the set had gotten over three hundred likes in a hour. The comments were equally as surprising. Yoshino knew she was in shape, but the responses of how hot she was, and how amazing she looked in the swimsuit. Yoshino blushed as she messaged Naruto back. 'Do you boys really wanna see me in a private show.' Naruto smirked as he texted her back. 'Yes they all do, if you do it I'll even charge admission so I can take you somewhere nice the following evening.' Yoshino thought about it, parading around in skimpy outfits for Naruto, and his friends, one of whom was her son. The thought was creating a damp spot in her pajama bottoms. 'Alright schedule it for tuesday night during your mom's kendo class.' 'Will do, can't wait to see what you pick out beautiful ;)'

Yoshino's face turned crimson at the thought of what she was about to do. Although it was true that her husband rarely paid attention to her, and likely wouldn't even notice, or care about what she was about to do. Deciding to go forward with it, she quickly grabbed her wallet, and left for the store. She didn't own anything that was to overtly sexy, and wanted to make sure she didn't disappoint the boys.

So grabbing her purse, Yoshino headed for the mall. She wanted something classy, and sensual for her live debut. It was moments before she walked through the door of Victoria's Secret that she was spotted by one of the other team moms.

Tsume Inuzuka had been sent to the mall to do a random drug sweep with her trusty partner officer Koromuru, when she spotted her long time friend Yoshino walking through the galleria. 'Hey Yoshino, whats up?"

Yoahino turned, and saw her friend approaching her. "Oh hey Tsume, just doing some shopping. What brings you down here? More kids skateboarding on the fountain?" She teased playfully.

Tsum only smirked, and patted her partners head. "No just a random drug sweep." Her eyes gained a devilish gleam as she trailed her eyes over her friend's figure. "So Yoshino, seen any good pictures on Facebook lately?"

Yoshino blushed as she placed her finger to her chin shifting slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about Tsume. I haven't been on Facebook all week. I've been far to busy."

Tsume grinned showing her fang like teeth. "Oh I should say so, but I think the name Dark house photography. Will ring a bell." She grinned when she saw the blush on Yoshino's face intensify. "Don't worry Yoshino there's nothing wrong with putting yourself out there a little. Especially when you're as hot as you are. Besides that Naruto really is a great photographer."

Yoshino smiled as she put her hand on her hip. "Glad you think so, because he wants you to participate in his little 'mothers of future stars' project."

Tsume smirked, the kid had balls. Wanting to take pictures of all of his friends' mothers in swimsuits. She was interested in what the kid would try too. "Well what did the kid give you for doing it?"

"He took me out to dinner, and acted like a gentleman." Yoshino said matter o factly.

"Hmm I can get with that. Though I'd probably go more casual." Tsume pulled out her phone. "Put his number in. I'll text him when I get off duty. Kiba's been teasing Shikamaru since yesterday about this. i can't wait to see what he says when he sees his mother up there too."

Yoshino smiled, and put Naruto's number in the phone. "So you think I'm hot do ya?" She smirked handing the phone back.

Tsume smirked, and shoved her friend. "Oh shut up, or you'll be going lesbian in the kennel tonight."

Yoshino waved her hands playfully. "Police brutality."

Tsume giggled walking off shouting 'Milf lives matter.' Repeatedly

Later that night Naruto was up swapping out different photos on his computer. Attempting to see what looks best on the calendar. The buzzing of his phone pulled out of his musing. He looked down at it, and found that it was a text from a unknown number. 'Guess who ;p'

Naruto thought back to the pranks he had pulled in the past with his friends. 'Kiba we already did the borrow a freshman girl's phone prank.'

The phone buzzed again as he picked it up. 'Why Naruto are you telling me I don't look feminine to you:'(' He thought for a moment before his phone buzzed again. A photo popped up, and the content caused his eyes to pop from his skull. On the screen was a photo of Tsume Inuzuka. This in, and of itself was enough to arouse him, but it was the rest of the picture that truly made him howl.

Tsume was clad in nothing but a towel. The thin fabric of the bath town straining to restrain her gorgeous figure. The picture was taken from a overhead view. Her legs, and chest glistening with droplets of water. In the bottom corner of the photo. Naruto saww the way her towel created a small triangle shadow leading up to her womanhood.

Naruto gazed at the picture for a moment before replying. "Well if I wasn't awake before, I am now.'

Tsume giggled on the other end of the line before replying with another snapchat like picture. This one involved her pulling the the edge of her towel down. Exposing her deep valley of cleavage. The caption read. 'I bet you'd like to see more wouldn't you stud.' Tsume felt a bit flushed as she sent the photo. She hadn't put herself out there like this since her divorce when Kiba was six years old.

'You bet I would Tsume. You look amazing.'

Tsume blushed at the praise from her son's friend. 'well then do I have a deal for you. I heard from Tsume about your little project. Give me a offer on a date, and I'll tell you how much you get to see. Show me a good time, and you might even get to touch.'

Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out as he thought about their date. He knew that Kiba took a lot after his mother. Both were brash, and kind of wild when it came to hanging out. He also knew that she shared the same taste in music with himself. 'Well how about we go to the A-1 for dinner, and then when the sun starts going down. We can go down to this swimming hole for a evening swim, and a campfire.'

Tsume smiled as she looked down at her phone. 'Why Naruto if I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted me as your girlfriend.'

Naruto blushed as he read the text. The thought had been repeatedly crossing his mind since he was a kid. Right after the divorce Tsume would spend many a night sobbing herself to sleep. When Naruto would spend the night at Kiba's he'd wait until the other kids had fallen asleep, and sneak into Tsume's room to cuddle up to her, and comfort her. More than once Hana had woken up early to find them together. He wondered if she still had that picture she took of them.

'I'd be lying if I said the thought never crossed my mind.'

'Tell you what casinova. If this date goes well. You'll get a second one without work being involved. Also don't worry I don't plan to stop you from trying to plow the other milfs in your little project. So long as I get some of that action too, after all a man has to take care of his best girl right ;)'

"That he does my dear that he does.'

Naruto leaned back on the couch staring up at the sealing. "Dear Gods above, and bellow. I don't have a fucking clue what I've gotten myself into, but I never want it to end.

 **Ok so still without place or internet, but I found this little gem half finished in my tablet since my phone stopped working, and I had to use messenger to get ahold of family. Let me know if you guys want me to continue it in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto groaned as he stretched from the confines of his couch. He had finally decided which photos to keep to himself for now, at least until her got his online magazine up, and running. Looking at the clock, he noticed that he had a few hours before his date with Tsume. Deciding that a quick workout was in order, followed by a quick shower. Naruto unglued himself from his computer, and made his way to the patio gym just outside his door.

He was thankful his mom had agreed that he was old enough to have the poolhouse to himself. She'd murder him, or at the least skin him alive if she found out he had pulled a all nighter working on another project.

Moving to the bench press Naruto loaded up 175 for a warm up set. While he may have loved baseball, MMA was his real baby. He, and Sasuke were considered two of the top amateurs in the state. The boys were always competing to see who could get a faster knockout whenever a show came to town. With Sasuke following his dream of going to broker school to work on wall street. Naruto was doubtful they'd have very many of those bouts left after the summer.

After his workout, and shower. Naruto made his way down to Tsume's house in the Mustang. Tsume had asked Naruto not to tell Kiba about the date. She wanted to see the look on his face when he found out the first guy to take his mom out in over ten years was one of his best friends. Naruto had agreed on the condition that they bumped their date up. In his words. 'You're definitely a woman worth waiting for, but the sooner I get you in my arms the better.'

Arriving at the two story house in a burn orange pollo, and black jeans. Naruto rang the doorbell, and waited for his lovely date to answer. When the door opened one thought ran through Naruto's mom. 'FUCK' To say Tsume was dressed to kill would be a understatement. Her black bustier did a excellent job of presenting her already impressive bust, while showing off her tight, toned stomach. While her dark denim jeans hugged every curve of her thighs, and ass to perfections. With her ankle high leather heels boots accentuating her toned legs anymore.

"You know Naruto if your mouth hangs open any longer I may be able to get rid of that bug zapper." She giggled covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry Tsume, but it's not everyday you see a bombshell dressed to blow your world away." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You really think I look that good?" She asked placing her hands on her cocked hips, and raising a eyebrow.

"All I can say is. Wee wooo wee wooo someone call your squadmates causes it has got to be illegal to look this damn good." Naruto said imitating a police siren.

Tsume merely giggled, and lead him inside. "Hana Kiba get down here. I've got something to tell you."

Footsteps could be heard as Kiba, and Hana ran into the living room. Hana was first to state her opinion. "Damn mom, what's the special occasion. You never get this dressed up for anything."

Tsume smirked as she took Naruto's hand in hers squeezing it lightly. "Well if you must know my dear daughter. Naruto here has asked me out on a date, and after seeing what a fine young man he's grown into. I just so happened to say yes."

It was at that moment that Naruto was happy he was secretly recording from his pen cam. The reaction of the two Inuzuka children was priceless. Kiba's world seemed to have been blown apart. ' _Wait a minute, this might just be part of Naruto's plan to get her to model for that calendar. Ya that's it this is just a business thing. But wait what if it's not. What if everything goes well. What if they start dating. Oh my God what if they get married, and Naruto makes me start calling him dad. The only upside would be I'd be the nephew of his hot sister, and I'd have his milf mom, aunt, and godmother as relatives. Oh God but what if he forbids me from going after them. He wouldn't though. Naruto's a good friend, he wouldn't cock block me like that.'_

Kiba was brought out of his musings by a swift punch to the gut. "Sorry Kiba but you looked like you were trying to prevent the nuclear holocaust or something." Naruto said as he looked down at his coughing friend.

"Sorry, but that's just a lot to take in. Is this like a business date or a real dat?"

"Oh you're talking about Naruto's calendar. No I already agreed to that. This is a personal date. If all goes well Naruto will be my new boyfriend."

Kiba's face gained a shocked expression to it once again, before he saw Naruto raise his fist again. "Oh no not again." Naruto said to which Kiba put his hands up in surrender. Taking one 'Uzumaki special' as the had taken to calling them was bad enough. A second might land him in the hospital.

"Oh I forgot my purse upstairs I'll be right back. Make yourself at home Naruto. You know your way around the place."

Naruto nodded, and pulled out his phone sending a text to Kiba. 'Don't worry this won't get in the way of any of our plans. Your mom is fully open to me banging the other Milfs as long as she gets some lesbian, and possibly threeway action. However she's mine unless decided otherwise. As for the others I'm more than willing to share the spoils of my conquest with those loyal to me. Are you loyal to me Kiba?'

While Kiba typed out his response Hana turned to her mother's date. "So Naruto what's this about a calendar?"

Naruto smiled as he explained it to her. "It's called mothers of future heroes. It's a swimsuit calendar revolving around the local moms. Right now I've got both yours, and Shikamaru's moms on board with it. I'm hoping to talk to Sasuke, and Choji's moms some time this week. Though if you're interested this is the launching of my online magazine. So I'd be more than happy for you to be a part of that."

Hana blushed slightly as she mawled it over. "I could do that. Just send me a dm of what, and where. I always wanted to try my hand at modeling."

Meanwhile Kiba had finally texted back. 'Yes I'm very loyal old buddy. I know it'll take some time, and convincing to get them all on board. But is there anything you can do for me right now?'

Naruto thought for a moment, before texting Narumi. She still owed him a few favors for buying her prom dress, and paying her part of the senior trip. Not to mention that even though she was a Uzumaki, a family known for its tempor. She was extremely submissive to her brother.

'Narumi will be here a hour after we leave. I've instructed her to let you feel her up, and to give you a blowjob. That's your only freebie before you put work in. You want anything else you got to earn it.'

'Thanks Naruto. I won't let you down.'

'See that you don't. I have big plans, and I want you by my side. The others are playing their parts, and I'd hate for you to have to be left out of the spoils of war because you couldn't follow orders.'

Kiba visibly shook at the thought. Sure Naruto was one of his best friends, but he had learned long ago that he wasn't one to be trifled with. When the two had been in middleschool they had played on the football team together. A member of the Kumo copperheads, a large tailback named Kira B had made the mistake of picking a fight with Naruto over a bad call. Both men had been ejected from the game, but not before Naruto had cracked the ribs, and knocked out two of the teeth of the boy twice his size.

While Kiba was sure Naruto wouldn't do anything to severe to him. He still did not wish to be the one to test the patience of the man.

Hana yawned, and rose from the couch. "Well then since mom's gonna be out. I'm gonna go enjoy a nice long soak in the master bath." She said kissing Naruto on the cheek. "Naruto please try to have her back at a reasonable time ok."

Naruto smirked, and returned the kiss. "Yes ma'am I'll be a perfect gentleman."

The group heard Tsume chuckle as she walked down stairs. "I should hope not. I was looking forward to dating San Antonios most infamous bad boy."

Naruto merely laughed, and lead the two of them out of the house. His hand moving from the small of Tsume's back to her right ass cheek as they closed the door. He grinned when he saw Kiba nerely faint at the sight.

Tsume laughed as they climbed into the burn orange Mustang. "Enjoy that buster. It's your only freebie." She giggled.

Naruto pouted. "Come on can't I have one more freebie. I have to make sure the cheeks are evened out after all."

Tsume put her finger to her chin, contemplating for a momen. "Well If it's for the sake of symetry I suppose I can let you have one more." She said leaning more towards the door, exposing her rounded ass to him. Naruto smiled, and reached out getting himself a good handful of her ass.

Meanwhile in the Bronx, a young upcoming pimp, and leg breaker for the Shinigami family sneezed. "Something wrong kid?" The taller of the twin prostitutes in his company asked.

"No nothing, I just have the feeling that somewhere in the world someone had used the good name of symetry in a degenerative way." The taller girl looked to her younger sister who merely shrugged. Their emplyer was weird like that.

Back in San Antonio Naruto, and Tsume had finaly arrived at the resturant. Naruto had taken the liberty of opening both doors for her, and had also reserved them a table in the back. Where they could have some privacy. "So Naruto, what are you plans now that highschool is over with?" Tsume asked as she stired her hurricane.

"My dear Tsume, you should know by now. Highschool never ends." He grinned singing the final verse. Tsume merely giggled, and slapped him playfully. "To be honest though I'm actually looking forward to it. As you know Sasuke is going to be getting his brokers license, after that he'll be going to work for a investing firm owned by his older cousin Shisui. Shikamaru will be going to M.I.T to study macro econmics.

Kiba will be going to play football at LSU while he obtains a business degree. Choji will be studying at a colonary school in Whales, and Shino will be studying botony at Pinceton.

We're all in a race to see who builds the first multi million dollar bank account first. The winner gets the losers as his underlings for life."

Tsume smirked, so that's why her son had suddenly gotten hard after his studies. It also explained why he had changed his major from 'booze, and ass' to business. "I see, well then where does that leave you. After all they're all going into some pretty well paying fields."

"That they are Tsume. That they are. However I already have a head start on them. With my wall scroll business I've already put my first ten grand into my account. I have four years before any of them even finish school. My magazine will be up by the end of the summer, and then it's on to merchandising to spread the word. Not to mention I've invest a healthy two grand into about twenty two stock in walmarts divedent fund. At seventy five cents a share its only about sixteen extra bucks a quarter, but it gives me passive income, and collateral for my later investmants."

"I see, so while they're all going through the tutorial, you've already started the race. So Moving on I know you plan to go after the neighborhood Milfs. Is there anyone else on your list? Also do you plan to share with anyone besides myself"

Naruto nodded, if he wanted this relationship to work he had to truthful with her. "The principle of Mizu high Mei Terumi. There's also your daughter Hana, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata, and Hinabi Hyuuga. You may also find this hard to believe, Hell you may even find it disgusting. But I'm also going after my cousin Karin, My aunt Mito, My mother Kushina, my Godmother Tsunade, and my Sister Narumi.

However I wouldn't say I'm going after Narumi, since she's already mine. She's been submissive to me ever since we were kids. When we entered highschool, and I started making money. She became more of a pet. I kept her comfortable. Bought her new clothes, games, or whatever. She did as she was told. By the time freshman year was over she was gulping down my cock behind the field house at lunch, and by the time wiinter break came for sophmore year I was fucking her in the back of my car on a regular basis."

Tsume raised a eyebrow. That boy already had that level of control. If he decided to use Narumi as a negotiating tool there wouldn't be many men who would turn her down. "I see, and my second question."

"The race is just a formality. The boys your son included are already pretty much my subordinates. You've seen it whenever we've hung out at your place. Mostly so I could gawk at you." This bit of information caused Tsume to blush in response. "I plan to share my sexual harem with my men. Spoils of war, and all that. Though as my romantic partner I'm thinking of keeping you all to myself." He said with a predetory grin.

"Well you see Naruto… I've always had this well. Let's call it a fantasy." Tsume said as she picked at the food on her plate trying not to meet his gaze.

"Go on Tsume, you can tell me. Name it, and if I can give it it will be yours." Naruto said as he placed his hand on hers.

"Alright but promise you won't be mad, and remember I'm being ok with you fucking your family." Naruto nodded as he rubbed the back of her hand gently. "Well I've always wanted to be gangbanged by my son's friends once they all came of age. I always pictured what you boys would look like all grown up, and I gotta say you surpassed my expectations."

"Well in that case I'll have Narumi keep mom out of the house tomorrow night. I'll give you a couple of hundred bucks. Buy whiskey, rum, bourbon, and beer. Get yourself the skimpiest biking you can find. You're going to be acting as our slutty waitress during for the night. Do a good job, and you'll get more than just the tip."

Tsume's face lit up as she nodded. "Ok, but first I have to use the bathroom. Would you mind starting the car." Naruto nodded, and kissed her cheek, before going to the car.

While sitting in the car, Naruto's phone buzzed with a text from Tsume. It was a picture of her with her jeans pooled around her ankles. Her thong was pulled up into her pussy, showing off the outer folds of her hole. Her top was pulled down revealing her larger firm breast. The caption on the photo read. 'More to come.' Naruto could only stare in amazement at the wild grin on her face. Under it she had sent a text that read. 'Use this if they need convincing.'

Creating a group text with all of his male friends. Naruto sent the picture to them with a text lable. 'party at my place tomorrow night. Meet our slut waitress. Bring your ass your cock, and your daddy's viagra cause we're going all night long.'

Meanwhile in a adult shop across town. Narumi had finished her job with Kiba, and was currently making a little extra cash to buy something sexy for hers, and Naruto's trip to Jamaica this summer. How was she doing this you ask? Why by sucking down the cock of any man willing to put a ten through the hole. Her short black skirt was pulled up as she fingered her pantiless cunt, and her black, and orange turtleneck wind breaker was open revealing her topless tits.

'Wonder how bro's plan is going? Can't wait for him to start phase two.' She thought as she mindlessly gulped down small cock in front of her.

 **You guys get a two fer today. With the inroduction of the dwma cast. The cameo is the set up to either a spin off or a crossover soon. Also to keep this simple I'll be dropping a poll for which girl you want taken next. For the next couple of chapters we'll be focusing on Yoshino, and Tsume. After them though it's open. But I'll give you guys a list to keep track of at the end of each chapter. Feel free to let me know of a Milf I may have missed or a idea you have. This will be my main story until I get a place to live since I can charge a tablet in the truck, and it's easier to bring into a mcdonalds.**

 **Tsume (75% owned)**

 **Yoshino (35% owned)**

 **Narumi (100% owned)**

 **Kushina (0% owned)**

 **Mei (0% owned)**

 **Tsunade (0% owned)**

 **Mito (0% owned)**

 **Hana (2% owned)**

 **Mikoto (0% owned)**

 **Mebuki (0% owned)**

 **Ms Aburame (0% owned)**

 **Ms Akamichi (0% owned)**

 **Ms Yamanaka (0% owned)**

 **ino (0% owned)**

 **Sakura (0% owned)**

 **Hinata (0% owned)**

 **Ms Hyuuga (0% owned)**

 **Kushina is not a option to focus on as I want her seduction to be slowly over the course of the series. Though don't worry I won't make you wait till the end of the story. I just want you guys to see er slowly worked in over a few chapters. Also as you saw Liz, and Patty are prostitutes. What Narumi did was on her own, but should Naruto do some pimping. Maybe get a orange velvet suit. Also thank you wyvern for pointing out that gramtical error.**

 **Shoot for the stars, It'll make it more fun when I kick you back into the dirt~The real Kirito**


	3. Chapter 3

After returning Tsume to her home, and receiving a very explicit thank you from Kiba. Naruto returned to his home to read through the mass of text messages he had been ignoring during his heated makeout session with said Milf after they had left the restaurant.

The majority of said text were drooling comments from his friends, along with a 100% attendance guarantee. Including Kiba himself, and that was after he had informed the males of the twenty dollar cover charge. If he was gonna be sharing his property, he was going to at least get his money's worth out of it.

As for his mother, he had sent her off on a spa day, complete with a night at the hotel, and all the room service she wanted. At first she had been suspicious. Asking her son what he wanted. It wasn't every day a teenage boy bought his mother a day of pampering. It was even more rare when he did so without wanting something out of it. Kushina blushed when he informed her that all he wanted was a slow kiss on the lips. Sighting that a kiss from a woman of her beauty was worth whatever cost. Kushina had been somewhat reluctant at first, but quickly gave in when he told her the present included all you could eat at the best ramen bar in town.

True to her word the woman gave her son a kiss that lasted all of two minutes. however from the way her heart was speeding she could have sworn it had been a hour.

After ridding himself of his mother for the night. Naruto had asked his sister of her plans concerning the evening. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that she didn't have any to speak of. He had instructed her to come by the pool house in her black thong, black sheer bra, and her thigh highs. As she would be assisting Tsume with her waitress duties tonight.

"Are we at least getting paid?" Narumi asked.

"You'll be paid in tips, and in the knowledge that you've were useful to your brother."

Narumi smiled, and shook her head. "You better be damn happy I love you so much Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked as he tilted her chin towards him. "That I am my sweet Narumi. Just as I love you. To the stars, and beyond." Narumi blushed as she leaned up, and captured Naruto's lips in a heated kiss. "So how was Kiba?" Naruto asked as he broke the kiss.

"Decent, but he's definitely not packing the heat you are bro." To emphasize her point, Narumi reached down, and groped his cock through his sweats. "And nowhere near the stamina. If i had to fuck him, i'm sure I would have had to fake it the whole way." She grinned as she pulled his pants down freeing his erection.

"You sure you wanna do that. What do you think will happen if Tsume shows up early,, and see you sucking your brother's cock?" Naruto asked as he watched his redhead sister swallow his cock.

"I'd tell her she had better share that tree trunk she's nibbling on lover." Naruto turned to find Tsume pressing her bare breast against his back.

"My dear Tsume did you walk all the way here topless?" Naruto smirked as he reached back grabbing a hand full of her ass.

"What this is a topless city, and I hate tan lines." She teased back cupping his balls. "I gotta admit though. Your sister is a hot piece of ass." Narumi blushed hearing the older woman refer to her so lewdly. "In fact she looks good enough to eat. Mind if I get a taste lover?"

"I'll have to charge you a kiss." Naruto smirked pulling her around to his front.

"A fair price from a generous man." Tsume giggled as she pressed her lips against his. Naruto quickly deepend the kiss by moving his fingers to her vagina. Eagerly rubbing it through her tight running shorts.

Tsume squeaked in surprised, and turned her head. Only to find the back of her pants pulled down, and Narumi motorboating her ass. She smiled pushing her ass back into Narumi's face. "Seems you're not the only Uzumaki who's thought about my ass."

Naruto grinned as he took hold of her breast. "Oh I know I'm not. I found that lesbian porno you, and mom made in college. Gotta say it was one hell of a performance." Tsume's face turned red. No one outside of her, Kushina, and Mikoto had ever seen the video. The only reason Mikoto had was because she happened to be the one who was holding the camera.

Tsume let out a moan, as Narumi flipped onto her back. Her head poking between Tsume's powerful thighs as she began licking away at the older woman's clit. "It appears a taste for Inuzuka pussy runs in the family. Wouldn't you agree my sweet?" Naruto said with a smirk as he kissed down Tsume's neck.

"I think so, and if what i heard from Hana is true. A taste for Uzumaki's seems to run in our family as well." Tsume quipped as she looked down at Narumi's now bright pink face. "Though Hana was a bit jelous neither of you tried to pick her up. She's had a little twin crush on the both of you since you hit puberty."

Naruto smirked as he gave his lover's ass a light slap. "Oh is that right. Tell me Tsume did you happen to spill any of what we talked about to Hana last night." He growled biting down on her nipple.

"It may have slipped out. When she told me about her crush I told her about yours, and Narumi's polynamourus lifestyle. She was a little aprehensive at first. However she did say she'd be willing to give it a shot. Appearently it's becoming a comon thing umong your generation." She moaned out as she felt her young lover pull on her tit.

"That it is. From what I've been told by others in my lifestyle group. The barriers are starting to be broken down. There is however a revenge fuck I'd like to get ahold of. Perhaps even break her into becoming a prositute."

Both Narumi, and Tsume were intruged by this. If he had been talking about Ami, Sakura, or Ino. The quote 'mean girls' of Konoha high Naruto would have used their names. "Who would that be bro?"

Naruto grinned as he looked down at his cunt juice covered sister, and then back up at his current make out partner, who had now taken to stroking his cock. "Ibara Matsumi."

Narumi didn't recognize the name. Though she rarely paid attention to anything in school that didn't have to do with cheerleading, or softball. "You mean Ibara from the PTA?" Tsume asked as she repositioned her, and Narumi so that she now sat on Narumi's face at a perfect angle to suck Naruto's cock.

"The very same. Do you remember when the football team held that fundraiser to pay for a trip to New Orleans to train with the Saints during off season?"

Tsume nodded as she pulled her mouth from Naruto's cock stroking it between her breast. "Yeah it was during your sophmore year. You guys hired yourselves out to do household chores around the city for three months. Me, and the other moms must have spent a fortune on getting you boys to mow our lawns, and re tile our rooves. It didn't hurt that it was in the spring so you did it al shirtless."

"Do you two also remember how we wound up not being able to go because there wasn't enough money for it?" Naruto almost growled causing the two girls to nod worriedly. "That's because Ibara managed to convince the school board, that even though we were the ones who sweat, and bled for that money. That it would be better served going to the band for brand new instruments, and uniforms.

Now I'm all for helping out, but it wasn't the school who sacrificed their time, and bodies for that money. Not to mention Ibara also took what was left over, and used it to buy herself a new pool." Naruto nearly spat the statement out. His words laced with venom.

"How'd you figure out it was her?" Tsume asked. Narumi wanted to know that as well. Embezzlement was not a easy thing to pull off. Making it a serious allegation.

"I heard her daughter who just so happens to be in the marching band bragging about it to Ami. After that I did some digging, and found it in her finances."

Tsume placed her mout back on Naruto's cock, and began deep throating it. Hoping to give the young Uzumaki some form of relief from the stress he seemed to be under. The sight however made her admiration for the young man grow. Many men twice his age would fold under the pressure. He instead had turned it into fuel. Which he used to push himself forward into the future. "Well then allow me to help you get some revenge my love." Tsume smirked as she ran her tongue over the young man's shaft.

Narumi tore herself away from her mature lover's cunt for a moment to respond. "I'm in too bro. That bitch is the reason that both the softball team. and the cheer squads request for a bikini car wash were denied all four years."

Naruto smiled as he guided Tsume's mouth back down to his cock. "Well then let's finish up here. After that I'm takin you girls shopping. As of right now you're both on the Dark House corporation's payroll. Meaning you'll need some appropriate uniforms." The girls looked at each other, before eagerly returning to their menstations. They were interrupted however when Naruto flipped Tsume over, and began pounding her cunt. She gasped, but almost immediately began to moan as she eagerly devoured the younger girl's cunt.

Narumi moaned in pleasure as she allowed her mouth to hang open. This caused her brothers shaft, and sack to drag across tongue with each powerful thrust. She felt the main vein of his cock began to pulse rapidly. Narumi had felt this enough to know that it signaled a impending orgasm. Deciding to aid her new harem sister in achieving maximum orgasm. Narumi began licking her clit. Nibbling, and sucking on the tiny nub with a new found resolve.

Tsume soon cried out as the walls of her vagina constricted around her lover's shaft. Her mouth vibrating around her newest lover's clit. Like a chant at a wrestling match. The action of Tsume's orgasm caused a chain reaction. First the vibrations of her mouth caused Narumi to orgasm. Squirting the older woman's face in her juices.

The action of her inner walls constricting around his shaft caused Naruto to erupt in orgasm. Tsume moaned as she felt her canal being field by the warm thick seed of her lover. Narumi having recovered from her own orgasm took the opportunity to open her mouth and collect the globs of man spunk that flowed out of her companion's cunt.

"That was great girls. Now to separate showers. We have shopping to do.

 **Next time Toppless shopping, and party central. Thinking of putting a warning on the first chapter so people stop their winging. Remember kids. The hateful comments can't unbutthurt you**


	4. Chapter 4

After a quick shower, and trim of the scraggly beard. Naruto went down stairs to meet with his fellow degenerates. He was surprised that instead of Tsume borrowing a top from his sister, or taking one from his mother's drawers. Both she, and Narumi were standing in front of him. Wearing only bikini bottoms, and sandals. Both of their impressive racks were bare for all to see.

"We figured since you probably wanted us going braless around the office that this would be the easiest for us to try on outfits." Tsume said with a smile.

Naruto grinned, and pulled her to him by the small of her back. "Don't lie. You know you enjoy the attention." He said as he kissed her lips. Tsume smiled, and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When the two separated they found Narumi sitting there with a pair of puppy dog eyes looking up at them.

Naruto smirked as he grabbed her by the ass lifting her to meet his face as he kissed her passionately. Tsume smiled at the exchange, before Narumi was let down. Turning to Tsume, she jumped into the older woman's arms, and planted a long slow kiss on her. Tsume placed her hands under the girl's legs, and kissed her back.

After the little exchange Naruto went to his Key hooks to select which of his two vehicles he'd take today. "I suppose since you two are dressed for a toppless beach day. We should take the convertible." The girls smiled when they heard this. I was at least thirty minutes to the mall. Meaning that they would have plenty of time to both soak up some sun, and arouse some drivers.

"Shotgun!" Narumi yelled as she ran to the car.

"Hey no fair!" Tsume yelled running after her. Naruto only smiled, and shook his head. He'd have to remember to invest in a van, or something of the like when he got the time. If he was gonna be accumulating more women it would do to have something he could take them all around in at the same time.

When he arrived at the car he found Tsume muttering in the back about being a grown woman, and how she shouldn't have to sit in the back. "Well maybe you should be a little quicker on the draw there lawwoman." Narumi teased.

"Look at it this way babe. You now have room to stretch out, and get a nice even tan." Naruto smiled kissing her forehead. Tsume smiled at the idea, and spread herself out in the back seat of the Camaro. Naruto adjusted his mirror, and whistled. "Objects in mirror may be sexier than they appear." Tsume merely giggled, and reached around his seat running her nails over the whisker like scars on his cheeks. Naruto for some reason purred in response.

No one knew where, or how Naruto got the scars. Only that he showed up one evening in grade school. Beaten, and bruised with his face bleeding. After the doctors had managed to clean him up, and stitch up the wounds. Due to their deepness. It was revealed that Naruto had been somehow held down, and the marks were cut into his face with a razor thin blade.

Naruto for his part had refused to talk about what happened that night. The police tried for hours. Assuring the young boy that they would keep him safe. In the end not even the women he adored so much could get him to speak. His father, and his uncles Dan, and Fugaku tried desperately to convince him that sometimes being a man means letting others help you, but Naruto had refused to speak about what had happened.

Thinking of the memory Naruto slowly fingered his great uncle's necklace that his Godmother had passed on to him after the man's death some years ago. "Thinking about them again bro." Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by Narumi's words. "Gramps, and Uncle Tobi I mean."

"Yeah just thinking of how they both tried so hard to keep me on the straight, and narrow. Gramps is dead, but Tobirama is out there somewhere."

Tsume turned her face towards Narumi. "What happened to Tobirama anyway Narumi?"

Narumi sighed as she looked up at the sky. "No one knows. One day he packed up, and called Naruto over for something while we were in seventh grade. Naruto calls Mom a hour later, and Uncle Tobi is long gone. Left his house to Naruto, and Naruto's been clammed up about what Uncle Tobi told him ever since."

Tsume turned her attention to Naruto running her fingers gently along his cheek. "What happened Naruto. Why won't you let anyone in?" She asked worriedly.

"The same reason I refused to let anyone in that night in the hospital. These burdens, they are mine, and mine alone to bare. I will not put them on any of you. I love you all to much to bring you into any of it." He said as he gripped the steering wheel to the point his knuckles began to turn white. ' _Damn you Tobirama. I had enough to deal with without you putting the weight of the Bijuu family on my shoulders. I may not want to involve them, but I may not have any choice thanks to you. Especially if what Shisui told me about the Shinigami factions current movements is true.'_

Tsume decided to drop the subject. She knew when it came to men. Pushing them just drove them further away. The best you could do was to simply be there for them when they were ready to talk.

The group arrived at the mall a little after three. With Naruto taking the two of them directly to Mellany's which was one of the most upscale clothing routines in the city. What they didn't know was that they were called 'secretaries delight' by most people in the business world. This was the place you sent your assistant, or secretary if you wanted to get her sexed up.

A woman met the group at the door with a very friendly smile. "Hello, and welcome to Mellany's. How can I help you fine folks?"

Naruto smiled as he stepped forward. His black jacket, slacks, and red dress shirt contrasting sharply to the clothing of his companions. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I called earlier about setting up my two employees here with some new uniforms." Naruto informed her in a very professional manner.

Narumi, and Tsume stared in confusion at the shocked expression that crossed the woman's face for a brief moment, before she immediately straightened her back. "Of course Mr. Uzumaki. My apologies for not recognising you. I just started here this past weekend."

Naruto merely waved it off. "You're fine my dear. Now do you have the clothing set up for them to try on? I have a function to get to in a few hours, and I want to at least be able to show them to their new workplace, before said function."

The woman nodded, and quickly turned around. "Yes of course Sir right this way." She informed them as she turned to lead them into the store. Naruto signaled for the girls to follow him as he would explain more later. The girls shrugged, and proceeded to follow Naruto, and the woman deeper into the store.

When they reached the dressing rooms they found two carts of clothing waiting beside them. "Each of these has been chosen based on your body structure, and fashion taste. I trust both of you to try them all on, and settle on the ones you like. Get as many as you want, but remember they are work clothes. So be sure to keep them clean. Our lovely consultant here will be on standby to help you pick out shoes to match each outfit."

"What will you be doing bro?" Narumi asked as she looked at the clothing with stars in her eyes. It was true that Naruto did spoil her, but this was extreme even by his standards.

"I have a appointment with the tailor shop across the aisle. Need to have the sleeves on my dress shirt let out a little more. They're starting to become uncomfortable." He said giving both girls a kiss on the forehead, before taking off across the mall. The girls simply looked at each other, and shrugged, before returning to their clothes.

"Let's get something that'll make that overly calm heart of his pop." Tsume grinned as she looked at her new partner in crime.

Meanwhile across the mall Naruto was currently talking to a young British man in confines of a secret fitting room while his sleeves were being let out. "So Galahad where's Tequila?" Naruto said as he began looking over any of the equipment he would be needing.

As if on cue the aforementioned Tequila strolled into the room in his usual jean jacket, and cowboy hat. "Sorry I'm late boys. Some girls confused me for some fella named Channing Tatum. Had to clear it up."

"And I suppose you only did that after getting their numbers didn't you?" Naruto remarked with a smirk noticing the slip of paper sticking out of his friend's pocket.

"Only the hottest one." Tequila remarked as he took a seat with the other two.

"Lay off him Kyuubi. After all you seemed to have taken your sweet ass time at Mellany's with your girlfriends." Galahad remarked.

"Yes but I was still on time. Now I have a party to get ready for. Which you're both invited to by the way. After all the princess did greenlight you for work ass." He said turning to Galahad. "So let's get this meeting finished up so we can all get out of this stuffy ass room." Naruto said taking a sip of the scotch that had been provided.

"Right, So Kingsman has noticed a increased spike in activity from a group calling themselves the Strawhat Family." Galahad said as he pulled up a couple of pictures. One was of a green haired man carrying several swords on his custom suit belt. The other was of a orange haired woman. With a very impressive hourglass figure breaking into a jewelry store late at night.

"Not very smart. Most jewelry stores I know do most of their business on card or credit, and with serial numbers jewelry itself is getting harder to fence." Naruto said as he leaned in for a look at the woman. Noting the hinto of a tattoo peaking out of the bottom of her sleeve.

"As for New York we've noticed a spike in activity from the Shinigami faction. They've merged with a similar family. As of right now we've only managed to identify two members. Both low level leg breaker types." The first was a mugshot of a man with spiky orange hair. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Eighteen years old, two arrest for assault no conviction."

The second was of a young boy with black hair, and a odd set of three white lines on one side. He seemed to be in the company of two girls who were dressed in variations of the same cowboy outfit. With one wearing a sleeveless red turtleneck, and jeans. The other however had turned the turtleneck into a belly shirt, and instead of wearing jeans. She wore cut off jean shorts. "They call this guy Kid. No arrest no convictions. Word on the street is he's one of the Shinigami families newest leg breakers, and one of their newest pimps. The two girls in his company are a different story however."

The slide changed to show the two girls' mugshots. "Liz, and Patty the Thompson sisters. Best known fro their hold ups in New York alleys. They were small time until the night they tried to hold up kid. Word on the street has is, kid took them in. Got them out the homeless life, and got them into working as call girls." Tequila finished as he took a sip of whiskey.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples. The Bijuu family had been working with Kingsman, and Statesman to take on the other families in the country. The men weren't law enforcment so it didn't go against the Mob code to work with them. Especially if it meant taking down some of their biggest competitions. "So we've got yet another new unknown family in the U.K, and we've got the Shinigami family recruiting more new blood. Perfect, just perfect. Though I gotta say, I do like Kid's taste in hookers. Wouldn't mind adding those two to my own payroll." Naruto said as he looked up at the mug shots of the two girls.

"Yeah well first we gotta figure out a way to get guys like Kid, and the rest of the Shinigami family out of commission. Statesman can use sending me to our branch office in Manhattan as a excuse to go to New York, but what do we do about you two?" Naruto thought for a moment. While it was true that people toured New York on a daily basis. A more solid reason for being there were help to deter any questioning he didn't want answered. Especially if it was of the prositute variety.

"Galahad see what we can do about having Kingsman open a store in Manhattan. One where you'll oversee the construction, and opening as one of Kingsman's prime stock holders. As for myself I'll continue to work my magazine angle. Schedule the project to start around the fall. This way we have a late November early December opening to coincide with the holiday shopping season. By then I'll have enough content to start 'searching' for talent in New York. As a share holder in both Kingsman, and Statesman. I'll go there to search for talent, visit the branch office to check up on things, and make a appearence at the party for the grand opening."

The two men thought over Naruto's plan. It was pretty ingenous, and since Kingsman, and Statesman were sister companies it would give Tequila a excuse to rondevu with them at the party without arousing to much suspicion. Especially if Statesman was providing the liqour for the event. "Alright Kyuubi, but what do we do until then?" Tequila asked.

"Have Kingsman continue on their case with the Straw hats. I'll make a call over to Japan, and have Yonbi, and Gobi continue their recon of the Kai family. Statesman should focus on Liz, and Patty. Get some of your best boot knockers in there for sting operations. See if they let anything slip during pillow talk." The two men nodded, as the group said their goodbyes until their next meeting.

Naruto returned to the store to find the two girls just finishing up their shopping. The smiling woman approached him telling him that she hoped he was happy with the selections the three of them had made. "I'm sure I will be. Go ahead, and charge the expensise to my account, and bring me a receipt." The woman nodded taking off to the cash register.

Tsume looked at him, and put a hand on her hip. "Alright wise guy spill it. There's no way some wall scroll company you run out of your pool house, and a magazine that hasn't even been published yet. Could afford two sports cars, and all this shopping." She said as she cocked her hip to the side.

"Very astute Tsume." Naruto said as he awaited the girls return. "It's true that such a small business couldn't hope to fund the kind of lifestyle I provide. I simply wanted to feel you out a little bit. Make sure you were in it for me, and not my money before I came clean. I invested the first few thousand dollars my shop profited into the stock market. Into a company called Kingsman tailor. You'll know them as the tailor shop I just left across the way. I invested in their dividend stock, and then re invested my earnings from those stocks into a company called Statesman. They're a brewing company based out of Kentucky. Last year they became partners with Kingsman during that whole blue rash incedent.

From there I invested in Wal-Mart, Victoria's Secret, Hot Topic, and several other comercial stocks. Each one a dividend fund. That was several years ago. About six months after I started the scroll business. Those stocks put together give me about a 200k a year salary. With my rent only being paying mom a portion of the electric, water, cable, and wifi bills. I've continued to re invest a portion of each quarter into the market. So you could say that yes. I'm well on my way to having a million dollar salary, before the others even finish college."

Tsume was floored at the statement. Sure she figured he probably ran a second business. Maybe hosted a free porn site he didn't want to tell his mom or sister about. But she never expected him to be this rooted in business. "How did you get into it though?"

"I wanted to make my money work for me. So I called up Shisui once I got a couple of nickles to rub together." Naruto said waving off the comment.

The girl quickly ran up, which was a impressive feat given the heels, and pencil skirt she wore. "Here you go Mr. Uzumaki. Today's total came out to twenty five hundred dollars. We simply subtracted it from your prepaid amount. You still have forteen hundred dollars left on there."

"Thank you Maria I'll be sure to add more later." He said as he gave her a pat on the head.

She giggled, and leaned up kissing his cheek. "Of course Mr. Uzumaki. If you need anything else I'm here ten to seven Saturday-Wednsday." She said darting off.

"And that?" Narumi questioned.

"Kingsman owns Mellany's. Kingsman focuses on men's formal wear. Mellany's is our more feminine store. I'm known around here because I'm one of the share holders, and one of the only ones residing in the U.S., and not the U,K."

"You just get more, and more interesting bro. So where to next?"

"Let's grab a bite to eat at the Ganghis grill, and then we'll make our way to my office. Hanabi should be finishing up with the cleaning by now."

Narumi raised a eyebrow. "As in Hinata's little sister Hanabi?"

"Yes her dad said she was to old for a allowence. So she went looking for a job. With no experience it was pretty hard. She ran into me at the mall, and I offered her a maid job for the summer. She comes by the poolhouse every once in a while keeps the place tidy, and now she's pulling extra hours keeping the office tidy. Though she has been bugging me to bring on Moegi to help her out with the size of her work load." Naruto said as he pictured Moegi in the same uniform he had given Hanabi.

"Are there anymore surprise Naruto?" Tsume said with a exhausted sigh.

"Yeah but if I told you about them they wouldn't be surprises." He smirked kissing her on the cheek. "Don't worry all in due time. I gotta keep life interesting after all." He said as he carried their bags to the car. ' _Hopefully you'll both still love me when you find out about the less pleasent surprises.'_ He thought as he placed the bags in the car, and sped off towards the resturant.

 **Pole time. Which do you guys prefer. 2-3k chapters once a day or two. or 5-6k chapters once every three or four days. Remember that most book chapters are only 2400-3200 words. Aslo tomorrow I'll be fousing on my fantasy novel. May do some work on this but not to much. Tuesday I have court for a traffic ticket. Then street perfomring in the city to try and make some extra gas money. So you might get something tuesday night if we're lucky.**


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving the mall the group drove for about twenty minutes, before arriving at a large warehouse looking building. The girls were slightly confused by this, but decided that their questions would probably be answered once they were inside.

Upon entering they were greeted by Hinata's younger sister Hanabi. Who for some reason was dressed in a pinup maid outfit. The thin white material of the chest barely containing her budding C-cups. She had definitely taken after her sister, and mother in that regard. The skirt also seemed smaller than usual. Coming down to just below her ass cheeks. Her legs were adorned with white thigh high stockings, and her feet were covered by black slippers.

"Welcome back Master. I see you've brought company. Shall I prepare some tea?" She asked in a very subservient manner.

"Master eh?" Tsume jabbed as she elbowed Naruto's ribs playfully.

"Don't ask me. It's just something she started doing one day." Naruto informed them as he moved towards the desk on the far side of the room.

"Don't be so shy Master." Hanabi said as she turned to the other two girls. "Master truly is a devious one. Making a poor girl with no other options dress in such a demeaning outfit for little pay. All while he eyes her like a hungry predator. Waiting for his moment to strike." Hanabi said putting her finger to her lips. The two girls blushed then glared at Naruto. Being a perv was fine, but at least he could pay the girl a decent wage for her trouble.

Naruto slammed his hands on the desk. "Don't you lie to them Hanabi. I pay you plenty more than what a unskilled labor job for a girl with no experience should. Besides you're the one who picked out the uniforms for the cleaning division. Now stop your lying or Moegi's application is going in the trash instead of into the orientation tab on the computer."

"So that means you're going to hire her Master?" Hanabi asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yes now get back to work while I put these two in the system. We have to hurry so we can make it back to the house on time." Hanabi nodded, and went about the rest of her scheduled cleaning.

As the girls proceeded to fill out the paperwork Tsume turned to Naruto in curiosity. "So Naruto just out of curiosity how much does Hanabi get paid?"

"Twelve dollars a hour for a forty hour week. She's actually wanting to cut back her hours a bit so she can enjoy the summer. That's why she's hounding me to hire Moegi. Between the two of them she thinks they can knock out both jobs in four hours instead of eight." He explained as he continued typing on his computer.

"Before I forget girls we will be having a couple of extra guest at the party. My business associates Tequila, and Eggsy will be joining us. Eggsy is a prime share holder in Kingsman. He's from across the pond, but he's here on business. Tequila is on the board of directors for Statesman. I expect you to treat them both with the upmost respect. While still paying plenty of attention to our other guest."

The two girls nodded in response. "Yes sir we'll be sure to pay plenty of attention to them." Narumi said with a grin.

"No fair master. You're having a party, and I'm not invited." Hanabi whined. Narumi, and Tsume were a bit surprised as the behavior was out of the ordinary for a Hyuga.

"It's a work party Hanabi. These two aren't guest they're working. You're coded as a maid not server. However if you want to be one. I will be holding a much larger party for the Fourth of July. You, and Moegi may work that one together if you'd like." Hanabi took out her phone, and sent Moei a quick text.

"She says she's down to work that night, but wants to know if we'll be doing our maid uniforms, or not?" Hanabi asked as she continued to polish the other two desk in the room.

"No that night I'll be having the four of you wear some pin up Captain America, and Star girl costumes. However she does need to email me her sizes, before she starts tomorrow." Naruto then turned to the two girls. "You two will also be expected here tomorrow. Both for your photoshoots, and for a meeting to discuss the party." Naruto informed them as he finished sending out the invitations to the other members of the Bijuu family, the Chans, and the Yokai family.

After leaving Hanabi to finish her work, and promising to take her to her favorite restaurant for dinner tomorrow to get her to stop whining about the party. Naruto drove both Tsume, and Narumi back to the house to finish setting up. They were excited to meet some of Naruto's business friends. Even if they had just learned today that he had any.

Naruto for his part had to play the part of the gracious host. Which meant showering, and changing into another suit. "Just glad it's a Kingsman suit." He said to himself as he slipped on his signet ring.

Walking out onto the patio Naruto was greeted by whistles from his servers for the night. Both of them were sporting nothing but a pair of heels, thigh high stockings, and a matching garter belt. Narumi wearing her signature red. While Tsume wore complimenting black. "A sexier sight I have never seen my lovelies." Naruto grinned as he stepped down from the patio stairs.

"That's our line mister." Tsume chuckled as she draped her eyes over him. "I gotta say though, those Kingsman boys sure do make a fine suit."

"Yeah a fine bullet proof suit." He chuckled as he watched Tsume's eyes widen.

"You're kidding me right."

Naruto shook his head running a hand down the suit. "Level three A jacket, and pants, with a level two A undershirt." He said with a smirk.

"Does Mellany's offer that. It'd be great for sting operations, and for our detectives." Tsume said with stars in her eyes.

"They offer something, but due to the nature of dresses it's only two A. Still better than nothing."

Tsume grinned, and sauntered over to him rubbing her breast against his arm. "What do I have to do to get my hands on some of those?"

Naruto smirked, and kissed her, before giving her ass a playful slap. Causing the woman to 'eep' "Nothing. The clothing I bought the both of you is made of the same ballistic weave. Your blazers are three A as well. Along with the skirts." He smiled as he pulled both girls into his embrace. "I love you both very much. I know it's a dangerous world out there, and I want you both to be protected." He whispered kissing both of their heads. The two girls smiled, and nuzzled into his embrace hugging him back.

At the end of the night the girls had settled for a few rounds of grab ass, and a few live dances. After their exchange with Naruto they wanted nothing more that night then to fall asleep in his arms. They were excited about the games, and the boys tipped well. But they just weren't in the mood for it. Something the boys completely understood. If they didn't they at least respected/feared Naruto enough not to mention it.

After the party was over the girls cleaned up, and spent the night on one of Naruto's shoulders watching cheesy Jim Carrey movies. "Wonder if I could get a mask like that?" Naruto pondered allowed.

Tsume giggled, and slapped his chest. "No way, you with another surprise or strange ability is something I don't think the world could handle."

Naruto smirked, and kissed her. "Oh my sweet Tsume. It's cute that you think you've seen all my tricks."

"Please, I know you'll be pushing me around in a wheelchair before I see all your tricks."

"Nah you two sex fiends will probably drive me into a early grave through a heart attack long before that."

Narumi grinned, and squeezed his cock. "Don't blame us because you want to stick your cock in half the women in San Anton." Naruto merely rolled his eyes, as the trio fell asleep.

The three sleeping lovers were awoken the next morning by the sound of a throat clearing. They looked up to see Kuhina standing over them. Her arms crossed, and the two teens Godmother standing beside her. "So you wanted me out of the house so that you could crawl into bed with my friend. Is that it Naruto?" Kushina asked as her hair began to dance unnaturally.

Naruto yawned as he sat up. The covers dropping to reveal his heavily scarred chest, and abs. "No I wanted you out of the house so these two could serve drinks naked at a business party for me, and my associates. The winding up in bed next to two extremely beautiful women was just icing on the cake." The two girls blushed at how casually the teen explained the situation to his mother. Naruto merely looked at them, and shrugged. "She had to find out some time. After all she's going to be at the Fourth of July bash. She'll see you guys there too. By the way, Narumi text Ino, and Sakura. See if they want to make some cash working the event. I've got some guest coming in from overseas, and I need all the help I can get."

Narumi nodded, and reached for her phone as Naruto turned to his mother to face the music. "What do I owe you?" He sighed as he stood up. Cock swinging as free as the day he was born.

"Shopping trip to the mall tomorrow. Five hundred limit, and lunch wherever I want." Kushina said with a 'huff' as she turned her head as not to blush.

"Fair." He said turning to Tsunade. "And you Granny. What's your price to not put a new hole in my ass or my skull?"

Tsunade thought. "Dinner my choice tomorrow, and one of your famous full body massages after at my place so I can fall asleep after."

Naruto groaned as he grabbed a towel, and turned toward the bathroom. "Fine deal." He said as he walked to the bathroom. "Glad those guys paid their tabs at the bar. These girls are trying to drain me, and not in just the fun ways."

"I heard that mister. I'm adding a foot rub tonight when you get home just for that." Kushina yelled at him through the bathroom door.

"Damn you milfs and your mom hearing!" Naruto yelled from the shower. Both Kushina, and Tsunade blushed at being called milfs while Tsume merely smirked.

"Full body just for the language. Wanna go for more?" She threatened.

"If I say 'fuck' one more time are you gonna make me eat you. Cause the temptation is high on that one!"

Kushina's face turned read. "Oh please. You wouldn't even know what to do with it if I gave it to you." Kushina protested.

"Oh yes he would." Tsume, and Narumi said in unison.

"Ha don't even have to come to my own defense. Suck my cock!" Naruto shouted in pride.

Kushina growled in annoyance. "Tough talk from someone behind a locked door. Open up, and say that." She bluffed hoping he'd come to his senses, and chicken out. The Uzumaki had practiced incest in the past, and she wasn't necessarily opposed. However she was more wanting to win this battle of wills.

Her heart sank when the door opened, and Naruto stood there under the shower waving his cock in a circle. " .Cock." He said emphasizing each word. His steely resolve evident in his eyes.

"Suck that cock. Suck that cock." Tsume began to chant, as Narumi joined in. Kushina gulped as she looked at her son.

"Kushina you don't suck it I will." Tsunade laughed.

Kushina steeled herself, and started towards the door, before Naruto stopped her by holding up his hand. She sighed hoping that he had come to his senses before this went to far. Her heart jumped slightly at the next words to come from his mouth. "House rules. No clothes allowed in the bathroom during shower time. Take em off."

Kushina looked at him shocked she had expected maybe to ge her dress a little wet, but now not only would she have to give her son a blowjob in front of her daughter, and two of her best friends. She'd have to do so completely naked. "Come on you just made that up." Kushina protested.

"No he didn't." Narumi piped up. "It's been a rule for a while. He made it because I kept leaving my panties, and socks on the bathroom floor when I showered here after swimming, or _other_ activities." Narumi explained.

Naruto looked at his mother. His arms crossed as if to tell her it was her move. Sighing Kushina removed her tank top. Allowing her large breast to bounce free. She then made a show of bending at the knees to remove her running shorts. Standing up she met Naruto's gaze, and strode toward him. Only for him to whistle. "You're one hot mamma." He exclaimed as he helped her into the tub.

Kushina didn't say a word. She only smirked thinking she would make the young man bust quickly, and then be on her marry way to look up what he would have to buy her. Sinking to her knees. Kushina wrapped her hand around his cock, and began slowly stroking it to life. Naruto let out a slight moan as his member began to harden in his mother's silky hand. Kushina's eyes widened as the penis in her hand grew to it's full size. Minato had been packing relatively well, but this was on a whole nother level.

"Like what you see?" Naruto asked as he ran his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Kushina merely nodded, and lowered her mouth onto the member. Slowly sucking it into her mouth. Moaning Naruto turned his head, and eyes Tsunade hungrily. The older woman visibly shifting under the weight of his gaze. "Well Tsunade. You said if she didn't suck my cock you would. Since that spot is filled how about coming over here for a little lip action?" Naruto said with a grin as he guided Kushina's head lower on his cock.

Tsunade moved to join the two, before Naruto reminded her of the rules. Blushing she slowly began untying the sash that held her shirt in place. As she dropped the garment the group stared in aw of her massive jugs. Narumi looked to Naruto for permission, and received a nod in response.

Moving behind her Godmother. Narumi took one of the massive breast in each hand. "Fuck Granny these things are huge." She exclaimed as she hoisted them up for all to see.

Tsunade smirked as she reached back giving her Goddaughter a playful smack on the ass. "It's the Uzumaki in my blood. If you're lucky yours will get just as big one day."

Narumi smirked as she moved in front of the older woman. Taking one of her huge tits into her mouth. Suckling on it like a new born baby. "And they taste delicious too." She giggled as she nibbled at Tsunade's sensitive nipple. Causing the older woman to moan in response.

Naruto could only smile as he turned back to his own mother. Who was now hungrily devouring his cock. "Fuck mom. You must really love sucking cock if you're going after it like that." Naruto groaned causing Kushina to blush.

"What was it they called you in college again. I believe it was Kushina the black hole. No cock can escape." Tsume teased causing the room to laugh in response.

Naruto laughed as he looked around the room. Taking note of how even though there was blatant sexual interaction, and attraction between the group. It was natural, and seemed to flow together. From Narumi using Tsunade's breast to do a impersonation of droopy the dog. To Tsume poking fun at Kushina for their past. They all seemed to be legitimately happy around each other.

It was moments like this that Naruto cherished. It wasn't the fast cars, and extravagant trips. It was the moments when he could see his loved ones play off each other in a way that made everyone smile. A way that put his heart at ease. ' _If only this could last forever. But at the breeze blows over the ocean. So to does the storm follow shortly in its path.'_

 **I realize that attempting to reason with those who IQ is likely lower than their age is a fools errand. However I do believe the sheer fact that you read through a story, find that you don't like the premise, and then decide to be so uncivilized in the coments. It just goes to speak volumes to the kind of depravity that is your mindset. The fact that you would sit here, and cheer, and sing the virtues of a harem story, and then proceed to condem not just a story, but a person themselves for for portraying a more accurate depiction of a true polynamourus relationship. It just goes to show the kind of people you are. Especially when you choose to use the guest settings so that others can't share their opions of your actions with you. You also assume I'm a man. No where in any of my stories have I believed I have ever refered to myself as a male. What happens if tis turns out to be a woman who is writing these stories. Will you suddenly feel the need to apologies to uphold a 'nice guy' persona. As a vet I also have to say. You're the bunch of fuckers who I see yelling. "I can't join because I'll punch a Drill Sergeant in the face if he yells at me". and then immediatly balling the moment shark attack happens ya bunch of cock smokers. So go jerk each other off while thinking how big you are for hiding behind your keyboards.**


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, after Kushina had come to her senses from her momentary lapse as a result of peer pressure. She decided to beat Naruto senseless for his little show yesterday. That was until She had awoken to the sight of him standing in front of her bed with a tray of pancakes sausage, and coffee.

"Good Morning oh amazing birth giver. I'm gonna be out until our shopping date. So I wanted to make sure you got something good to eat." Kushina mentally cursed her late husband for teaching Naruto the 'if she's mad feed her' trick. She did have to admit though. The spread before her looked mighty tasty.

"This is lovely Naruto. Thank you." She said as she dug in.

"Of course my sweet. After all you're my girl now." He said kissing her cheek, before walking out not giving her a chance to reply.

'Cheeky bastard.' She thought to herself still blushing at being referred to as his girl.

After finishing his photoshoots with Tsume, Hana, and Narumi. With Narumi, and Hana doing a few tag team shots near the end. Naruto made his way back to his home to pick up his mother for their shopping trip. As he had already emailed the photos to Shikamaru for editing, and selection. The man was a lazy bum that's for sure, but he had a eye for catching the smallest details that Naruto couldn't pass up.

So changing into a black tank top, and jeans. Naruto made his way to his mother's room to pick her up for their date. He was floored when she answered the door. Sure she was simply wearing a white sundress decaled with flaming foxes, and a pair of white flip flops. But in that moment she was a goddess on earth.

"My my a suitor dare approaches my door. Here I thought the other lady of the house would have turned away a devilish rogue such as yourself at first sight." Kushina teased.

Naruto let a playful smirk grace his lips, as he played along with his mother's game. "I may have lured the young guardian away with a trip to the nail salon for her, and her comrades." Naruto said as he placed a hand around her waist pulling her into him.

"You fiend. What will the King say when he hears you've obscanded with one of his promised maidens." She smiled as she cupped his cheek.

"I don't care what that fool thinks. For you my dear I'd face down the armies of the world with nothing but the wind at my back."

"Would you dare such a feat? All for one aging maiden." Kushina asked with desire in her eyes.

Naruto smiled as he planted a small kiss upon her lips. "For you I dare." He whispered in her ear. Kushina smiled, and nuzzled her head into the crane of his neck. Enjoying the sweet embrace, and the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her.

After the tender moment had passed. The two departed the house. Taking Naruto's Mustang to the mall for a day of pampering his beloved mother. He started out by surprising her with a manicure, and a pedicure while he waited patiently in the massage chairs on the other side of the glass. Afterwards the two had gone to watch a movie, before finally moving on to the shopping. Kushina had been fairly impressed. Naruto had purchased her whatever she wanted, and carried every bag. Never once mentioning the cost, or complaining about the weight. In Fact he had the largest smile she had seen on the young man in a long time. A smile that lasted the entirety of their trip.

After leaving the mall the two had made their way to a noodle shop Kushina loved. It was a place where you filled your bowl with as much meat, and vegetables as you wanted, and then handed it, and the type of noodles you wanted off to the cook. Kushina loved going through, and trying all different sorts of combinations. She couldn't go often, because her appetite would get the better of her, and she'd whined up consuming more than a dozen bowls, before the night was through.

Naruto however seemed to have no problem with this. Laughing as he joined in her antics. Often using his chopsticks to impersonate a walrus or a vampire. "I'm having a wonderful time Naruto. Thank you for this." Kushina said as she worked over her ninth bowl of noodles.

"Don't thank me Kushina. I've wanted to take you out on a proper date for the longest time. You just managed to give me the perfect opportunity to do so." He said with a sly wink.

Kushina blushed momentarily, before deciding to retaliate. If Naruto was going to play dirty. She'd take it to the mud pit. Slipping a freshly pedicured foot out of her flip flop. She began running the back of it over Naruto's calf. Feeling the sensation through his jeans. Naruto looked up at her. Only to receive a wink, and a smile as response. Naruto smirked, and continued to casually enjoy his meal. He'd play her game for now. His revenge would be only that much sweeter once he had won this round.

Seeing that her son wouldn't be so easily flustered, Kushina switched legs, and slowly began moving her smooth sole up his leg toward his cloth covered 's leg tensed as he felt her toes curl around his member. ' _This cheeky little vixen is gonna get it later.'_ He thought as he continued to eat, despite his hardening member.

Kushina mentely giggled to herself as she continued to stroke the ever hardening member. She could see it in his eyes. He was enjoying their game, but he would make her pay for every inch she took later. That's truly what she wanted. Most men saw her as the hot headed spit fire, and immediately subjected themselves to the submissive role in the relationship. Kushina didn't want that. She wanted someone who would play her games, but put her in her place when she needed it. She wanted someone with a soft heart, and a firm hand. Someone exactly like Naruto. Though she was conflicted on the matter.

Sure the Uzumaki were practitioners of incest, but that had been hundreds of years ago when they were still a aristocratic family in Europe. It had been at least two hundred years since the last set of Uzumakis had married into their own family. Did Kushina think Incest was wrong. Obviously not if her covert footjob for her own son was any testament. However that didn't mean there wasn't a stigma in today's society about such things. The only reason their circle of friends had approved was due to the fact that they all belonged to the same aristocracy back home. The families had sent children of their main households to this country together over a hundred, and fifty years ago.

Outside of them though where the rest of the world was concerned. The jury was still out. On the one hand you had the loads of incest porn on the internet. Proving there was if nothing else a fetish for everything from cousins to parents, and children, to grandparents, and grandchildren. However it was something that was left to the privacy of one's own browser history. Kushina thought that incest between two people of the age of consent or higher was perfectly acceptable. It was their lives they should do as they like. However she didn't want her own selfish feelings to get in the way of her son's future.

"What's wrong my sweet? Something seems to be troubling you." Naruto's words snapped his mother back from her own thoughts.

Kushina sighed as she looked at him. "Naruto I love you. More than society says a mother should love her son, but I have to ask. Are you sure you want to go down this road with me, and Narumi. It will be hard enough when people find out about your polyamorous relationship with Tsume. Sure most guys will give you the thumbs up when they think it's a harem, but they'll be vicious when they hear you let her sleep with other men. Can you handle that? When people outside of our circle of families find out you're dating your mother, and sister they'll drag your name through the mud. Are you prepared to deal with that kind of backlash?"

Naruto smiled as he clasped his mother's hand in his own. "Kushina Uzumaki. I love each, and every one of you more than a man has ever loved a woman in the history of the world. I will brave the fires of Hell, and the stench of Cleveland for you. I already spoke with two very close friends outside of the families. They've said the same thing you just said, but they've also agreed to support me. They understand my feelings, and they respect them. Hell Tequila even says he's changing my nickname to Samuel Jackson."

Kushina tilted her head. "Why's that?"

Naruto smirked as he swallowed another bie. "Because I'm a real motherfucker."

Kushina giggled, her mind being set at ease as she continued rubbing her son's cock. "Thank you Naruto. I needed that reassurance, and you gave it to me."

Naruto cupped her cheek, and pulled her into a tender kiss. "I love you my Ryu-hime." He smiled, before the two were rudely interrupted.

A voice off to the side caught the two's attention as they broke the kiss. "Oh my God Naruto is kissing his mom, gross!" The two turned to see Ami standing there holding the hand of a very lithe, somewhat even scrawny young man. "What's the matter sicko couldn't get a real date so you had to go out with your mom. I mean hell this is worse than when you brought your sister as your date to prom."

Kushina looked down with tears in her eyes. This had been exactly what she had been afraid of. Now her son would be ridiculed, and it was all her fault. She was shocked when Naruto rose to his feet. She was sure he'd walk out on her. Maybe even disown her out of embarrassment. She watched in anticipation as her son began to speak. "I'll tell you the same thing I told you on prom night Ami." A hush fell over the restaurant as everyone waited to hear what Naruto had to say. Kushina looked around in shock. She had seen people argue in restaurants plenty of times, and either be ignored or just asked to leave. But her son seemed to command a audience. Was the shadow he cast truly that large. "You either put that mouth to good use, and get to sucking my cock so my date, and I can talk undistracted. Or you get the hell out of my face."

Ami's face contorted into a look of pure range as she tried to bore holes into Naruto skull with just her eyes. "How about I kick your ass, and then turn that redheaded bitch into my personal cunt cleaner for after Mitch, and I have sex. She can get things very messy." Naruto turned his attention to the scrawny boy, and realized that his face was extremely feminine. That's when he noticed the faint outline of chest binds under his shirt. 'A sheep in wolves clothing.' Naruto thought to himself.

"You know what Ami. I'm in a good mood. So rather, than letting my mom/date. Who has been practicing MMA, kendo, and fencing since before the best part of you dripped down your mama's ass crack, and wound up as a brown stain on the bed. Kick your pansy ass so I don't have to spank a bitch. I'm gonna take the high road." Naruto pulled out his phone, and pressed a button on speed dial.

"Who the fuck are you calling? One of your other little bitches to fight your battles." Ami continued with her barrage of insults. Naruto merely held up a finger for her to be quiet.

"Hey Shisui, bub hey I need a favor. The Asian markets are open right now right?" There was a indistinct answer over the phone. "Good I need you to go into my reinvestment fund, and buy me controlling interest in Tatsu brewing." Another this time slightly shocked response. "Yes the place my old classmates family owns. Buy up as much as you can. I want to own the majority of it within the hour. Maybe I can talk to Champ about assimilating it into Statesman. It would open up the Japanese market. I know he's been wanting to get in there for a while. That man does love his Pokemon." Naruto chuckled thinking about the first time he, and Champ had played Pokemon go together.

After another moment Naruto hung up the phone, and gazed in triumph at the look of horror on Ami's face. "You bastard what did you just do?" She yelled as she slammed both of her fist into his chest.

"That's called a hostile takeover Ami. I control a fairly large interest in the Statesman brewing company. My co-worker as it were on the board of directors has been wanting to get into the Japanese market for the longest time. Now with me controlling a majority of your family's company. We can simply assimilate their company, and facilities rather than having to build our own. It's a common business occurrence. Companies do it to smaller companies all the time. Hell even small business do it to other small businesses to grow larger."

Ami looked up at Naruto with tears streaming down her face. "Please Naruto. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I was a bitch I admit it, but my family is innocent. They didn't do anything. I'll do anything just please don't fire them. Everyone who works in that brewery is a family member of mine. Please I'm begging you." She cried as she beat on his chest.

Naruto turned his head to Kushina, who smiled compassionately. The girl was just a teenager. She was trying to make a imprint amongst her peers. While she should be held responsible for her actions. Her family shouldn't be made to suffer for her actions. Naruto wrapped a arm protectively around Ami's back pulling her into him. Ami gasped for a minute, but upon realizing that Naruto wasn't going to hurt her, allowed herself to sink into his embrace.

"Ami you have transgressed greatly against the Uzumaki many times in the past, and even here today." Ami's heart began to sink as she heard his words. Mitch on the other hand hovered her hand over her right hip pocket. "However I understand your desire to be acknowledged, and remembered. As such I promise that so long as you do not transgress the Uzumaki again. I will leave the brewery as is, with the only exception being that I will bring it under Statesman's banner." Ami sighed in relief as she allowed herself to snuggle into his chest. "However in exchange for my leniency you will accept a job contract of two years at my cleaning service under the command of my head worker Hanabi Hyuga. Is that clear?"

Ami's heart skipped for a moment. She'd have to sell herself out to manual labor to keep her family in business. "I agree." Naruto smiled as he hoped being at the bottom of the totem pole would at least teach her some humility. Not to mention allow him to expand his business to others besides himself.

The aforementioned Mitch approached the two of them. "As much as I enjoy watching you cuddle my girlfriend. I'd like to ask if you'd hire me as well. I could use the extra cash. Selling drawings on deviantart, and other places." She said with a slight blush. "Doesn't bring in as much money as it takes to move out of one's parents house." Her voice was much softer than Naruto had expected. Maybe she just wore the binds because she had large breast, and didn't want to deal with the bouncing. It could also be that she, and Ami didn't want to deal with the stigma that still somewhat hung over gay couples.

Naruto pulled out a business card, and handed it to the girl. "Both of you report to this address tomorrow at nine a.m for orientation. If you do digital art bring your drawing tablet." Mitch nodded, taking the card as Naruto looked down at Ami. "Ami as much as I am enjoying your diamond cutters in my abs. I think both of our dates will get jealous if my erection continues poking your cleavage any longer." Ami blushed, and quickly parted the hug.

After bidding their goodbyes the two couples continued their dates. With Kushina commenting on how big of a softie Naruto was for letting Ami off so easily. "A well taught lesson is more valuable than a brutal punishment." He smirked quoting Hashirama.

Kushina giggled as she finished her meal. "Keep quoting that old bastard, and I'll have to start asking you for gambling money."

Naruto laughed at this as he once again thought to Tobirama. ' _Soon you'll be back. I wonder how they'll take it when you come back.'_ Ignoring the thoughts that plagued him. Naruto continued with his date. First paying for the meal, and then escorting Kushina back to the house.

Luckily Narumi was still out. ' _Maybe she dragged Hana, and Tsume into the sack for a Narumi sandwich.'_ He thought to himself as he lead his mother to her room.

Once inside he guided her to the edge of the bed. Where he slipped off her sandals, and began to slowly massage her feet. "Naruto that feels amazing. And here I thought you'd forgotten about this little part."

Naruto grinned as he began to run his hands over her calves. "How could I forget about this part." He chuckled as he ran his fingers up under the hem of her dress. "This is the part where my hands get to run all over you." He pushed his hands up to her hips. Running his thumbs over her pubic mound. "Every inch of you." He smirked as he continued to rub her thighs teasingly slow. While still massaging the muscles.

Kushina moaned lightly as his thumbs would ever so gently graze her mound, before withdrawing back down her thighs. "Naruto you're such a tease." She moaned as she looked down at him.

"Oh I'm a tease." He smirked as his powerful arms flexed lightly. Suddenly Kushina felt her legs flung wide open. Exposing her womanhood to her son. Including her pubic hair which had been neatly trimed into a lightning bolt. "This coming from the woman who has been walking around in a white dress with no panties, or bra on all day." He grinned as he flicked a finger over her clit.

Kushina shuddered in response as she leaned back on her palms. Her breathing becoming slightly heavier, before she cried out as two fingers suddenly intruded upon her cunt. "Tell me did you do it to tease me, or do you like the thought of people staring at those rock hard tits, and catching peeps up your skirt?" Kushina blushed at Naruto's words, but tried to remain strong. She wouldn't allow him to beat her this easily.

Seeing that his mother was playing hard ball. Naruto decided to pull out a little gift from his Uncle. Before his departure, Tobirama had taught Naruto the secrets of Chakra. Something that had been passed down in his family for generations. Due to lack of use though. Children were being born with less, and less Chakra each generation. Which meant Naruto had to work even harder to master it.

Applying a small amount to the tips of his fingers. Naruto curled them, and began vibrating them on a low frequency. Just enough to stimulate Kushina's G-spot. Kushina cried out as she felt the vibrations start. "Admit it Kushina. You're a depraved attention seeking slut. Admit it and surrender to me." Kushina bit back another moan as she tried to fight off the urge to submit. She didn't want to admit it, but deep down she knew it to be true. In college she had slept with half the offensive line of the football team, and most of the long distance track runners.

Kushina knew she was a slut, but she didn't want to admit it. Especially not to Naruto. Seeing that her will was wavering. Naruto decided to use the same trick he had used on Narumi long ago. Hoping that the weakness was inherited. Twising his fingers slightly. Naruto plunged his vibrating pinkie into his mother's tight puckered ass. The scream of pleasure told him he was correct, and the two did infact share the same weakness. This was further confirmed when Kushina began grinding back against his fingers. Bouncing her ass slightly. "Do you want me to take you Kushina Uzumaki. To use you as my personal cum dump."

Kushina moaned as one of her breast popped free of its confines. "Yes please Naruto. Fuck my pussy."

"Nu uh uh." Naruto smirked. "If you want my cock you know what you have to do." Naruto said as he began fingering her faster.

Kushina bit her lip before finally giving in. "Fine I admit it. I'm a whore. I'm a fucking cock loving cunt licking slut. If you had said yes I would have thrown that Ami girl on the table, and made her scream with my tongue. I'm a depraved Milf bimbo who wants to be used, and degraded by her horse cocked son." Kushina burted out as she squeezed her exposed tit. "Now please fuck me."

"No." Naruto said simply as he stood up. "If you want my cock that badly you're going to get on your knees, and earn it." Kushina immedatly dropped to her knees infront of the bed. Pulling out her son's throbbing cock, before swallowing it whole. Naruto moaned in approval as he rubbed the back of his mother's head. "That's it you little slut. Go to town on my cock. Starting tomorrow there's a new set of rules in this house. Every pair of panties that is not a thong or a G-string will be thrown out. That also means your bikinis, and don't think I didn't notice that slingkini you bought today." Kushina blushed as she continued to suck on his cock.

"Second I did enjoy your pantiless sight today. So from now on whenever you wear skirts, or dresses panties will no longer be allowed at all. These rules will also apply to Narumi. Third you will be required to wear a butt plug at all times during the day. The plug I have in mind is special in that it has a transmitter that is connected to my phone. Meaning I can turn on, and increase the vibrations of it at any time I see fit. Fourth bras may only be worn during exercise. If I catch you with a bra at any other time you will be forced to walk around in public topless with a pair of nipple clamps that have bells attached to them. Do you understand, and accept these rules?" Naruto asked as he tweeked her nipple.

Kushina nodded, as she deepthroats the cock in her mouth. "Good, because infraction of these rules will result in public humiliation. Where in I will take you to a public glory hole for a hour. During which time the clients you serve will each be allowed to write something derogatory on a post it note, and slip it through at the end. I will then write that on the specified body part, and you will go the rest of the day, or however many days it takes for the markings to fade wearing that. Am I understood." Kushina moaned at the thought but nodded anyway.

"Good now bend the fuck over." Naruto ordered, before going to town on her other two holes. The two would spend several hours fucking each other's brains out. While Naruto loved his other girls. There was something to be said for a Uzumaki who had years of experience pushing their legendary stamina to the test. In the end though it was Kushina who tapped out first. Looking like a mind broken girl from some cheep hentai manga.

Meanwhile in New York Kid sat alongside Ichigo in front of the leaders of the Shinigami family. Yamamoto, and a man who was simply known as Death. A man who also happened to be Kid's father. "It appears that the Bijuu family is beginning to make more bold moves. I've heard from Soi Fon that the one called Kyuubi just purchased one of the old brewing companies in Japan."

Death nodded, as he looked at the old man. "Yes it appears that this one is much more bold than the last. It should make things. Interesting to say the least." the two young men looked at each other in eager anticipation. It seemed the mob game was finally livening up.

The two older men looked at their proteges and shared a similar thought. ' _It seems the cycle repeats itself. Young men eager for war. Too young to remember the horrors that come with it. Hopefully the Kyuubi is more reasonable than the one of our day.'_ They thought back remembering the Kyuubi known as Kurama Uzumaki.

 **For anyone wondering yes I will be continuing rise when I get my trailer this coming month. However this story takes place within the same multiverse as rise does. Meaning that for the sake of the other story. This universe needs some world building before they meet some time early next year. The same will be said later on. During the event in which these two meet in rise. Which will take place at the end of this story. I will be releasing a third story to run along side it and so on and so forth. Next chapter will be Ami's day off, and the Dark House bikini show. I start back at work tomorrow so things will slow down a bit, but will still update frequently.**


End file.
